sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
FC Cincinnati
| motto = | founded = | owner = Carl Lindner III | chrtitle = General manager | chairman = Gerard Nijkamp | mgrtitle = Head Coach | manager = Ron Jans | league = Major League Soccer | season = 2019 (Major League Soccer) | position = | website = http://www.fccincinnati.com | American = true | stadium = Nippert Stadium Cincinnati, Ohio | capacity = 33,800 | current = 2019 FC Cincinnati season | pattern_la1 = _fcc2019h | pattern_la2 = _fcc2019a | pattern_la3 = | pattern_b1 = _fcc2019h | pattern_b2 = _fcc2019a | pattern_b3 = | pattern_ra1 = _fcc2019h | pattern_ra2 = _fcc2019a | pattern_ra3 = | pattern_sh1 = _orange_stripes | pattern_sh2 = | pattern_sh3 = | pattern_so1 = _fcc2019h | pattern_so2 = | pattern_so3 = | leftarm1 = 003087 | leftarm2 = FFF | leftarm3 = | body1 = 003087 | body2 = FFF | body3 = | rightarm1 = 003087 | rightarm2 = FFF | rightarm3 = | shorts1 = 003087 | shorts2 = FFF | shorts3 = | socks1 = 003087 | socks2 = FFF | socks3 = }} FC Cincinnati is an American professional soccer club based in Cincinnati, Ohio that plays in the Eastern Conference of Major League Soccer (MLS). The team succeeded the lower-division team of the same name and was announced on May 29, 2018, when MLS awarded an expansion franchise to Cincinnati. The team began MLS play on March 2, 2019 with its first match against Seattle Sounders FC. The club's ownership group is led by Carl H. Lindner III with Jeff Berding serving as president and Gerard Nijkamp as general manager. History The owners of the USL club began negotiations with Major League Soccer over a potential expansion franchise in early 2016, and Cincinnati was announced as one of ten cities that had expressed interest in the slots for teams 25 to 28. MLS Commissioner Don Garber visited Cincinnati in December 2016 to tour Nippert Stadium and meet with city and club officials, complimenting the city and its fans. FC Cincinnati formally submitted its expansion bid in January 2017, including a shortlist of potential stadium locations. On May 29, 2018, Major League Soccer announced that Cincinnati would join the league in 2019 as an expansion team under the FC Cincinnati brand. The West End Stadium, a 26,000-seat soccer-specific venue in the West End, is scheduled to open in 2021. FC Cincinnati signed their first two MLS players, Fanendo Adi and Fatai Alashe, in July 2018. Adi was the team's first designated player. Both players were loaned to the FC Cincinnati USL team for the remainder of the 2018 season. FC Cincinnati selected five players from certain MLS teams in the expansion draft, which took place on December 11, 2018. The players were Darren Mattocks (D.C United), Kei Kamara (Vancouver Whitecaps FC), Roland Lamah (FC Dallas), Eric Alexander (Houston Dynamo), and Hassan Ndam (New York Red Bulls). Kei Kamara was then traded to the Colorado Rapids for an international roster spot. On May 7, 2019, the club fired head coach Alan Koch after a 2–7–2 start to the 2019 MLS season. Assistant coach Yoann Damet was named as interim head coach. President and general manager Jeff Berding cited a culmination of on-field performance and off-field matters for the dismissal. On August 8, 2019, Ron Jans was officially hired and made Head Coach of FC Cincinnati. Stadium FC Cincinnati will play at Nippert Stadium while their new West End Stadium is being built. The new stadium is expected to open in 2021. The West End Stadium will have a capacity between 25,500 and 26,500 making it one of the largest soccer-specific stadiums in Major League Soccer. The stadium will include a grass field as well as a full canopy roof that goes around the entire stadium bowl and covers all seated rows. The roof and facades will have Ethylene tetrafluoro-ethylene (ETFE) foil technology which can be used to light up the stadium during events. The design for the inside bowl of the stadium incorporates a cut-out feature in the southeast corner that will give spectators a clear view of the Cincinnati skyline from their seats. In the north end of the stadium will be the FC Cincinnati's supporters section, The Bailey, which will be almost twice as large as the current supporters section at Nippert Stadium. Many new premium seating and entertainment options will be available to fans that include multiple club seating options and suite configurations. The needs of the players played a major role in the design of the team areas that include the team room and medical facilities. The West End Stadium will meet all requirements to host CONCACAF and FIFA events. The stadium will be an enticing location to play for international club teams during their American tours and friendlies in their offseason. Furthermore, Cincinnati is one of the final twenty three host city candidates for the 2026 World Cup. Colors and badge FC Cincinnati's primary colors are orange and blue. The secondary colors are gray, dark blue, and white. The home jersey is blue, orange, and white. The away jersey is white and black. An updated crest was designed after they were accepted as an expansion team to Major League Soccer. It maintains the same orange and blue color scheme but now pays tribute to the city of Cincinnati, especially its German heritage. Sponsorship FC Cincinnati reached a multiyear deal with First Financial Bank to serve as the club's exclusive banking and financial services partner. First Financial will gain many benefits from this partnership. There will be a First Financial Gate as well as a premium club area at the new stadium. They will also be involved in planning community events, fan experiences and game-day activities. Rivalries Cincinnati has an in-state rival in Columbus Crew. The idea of the Ohio soccer rivalry first gained popularity ahead of a 2017 U.S. Open Cup match between FC Cincinnati (then in the United Soccer League) and the Crew. The rivalry was dubbed the Hell Is Real Derby after a billboard on Interstate 71, the highway between Columbus and Cincinnati. The clubs will face off in their first-ever league matches in 2019: on August 10 in Columbus and August 25 in Cincinnati (the latter match will take place during MLS Rivalry Week). FCC also retains a heated rivalry from its USL days with current USL club Louisville City FC. The two teams most recently played each other in the U.S. Open Cup on June 12, 2019. Ownership , MLS commissioner Don Garber, club owner Carl Lindner III, and Cincinnati mayor John Cranley at the MLS franchise announcement in 2018]] Former Cincinnati Bengals executive Jeff Berding is the president. The CEO and majority owner of the team is Carl Lindner III, CEO of American Financial Group, with Scott Farmer also a leading owner. In May 2019, Dutch football executive Gerard Nijkamp joined the club as general manager to oversee all the club’s sports activities. Nijkamp will be reporting to Berding. Media On January 30, 2019, FC Cincinnati reached an agreement with Sinclair Broadcast Group to have WSTR-TV televise all home and away games, except for ones already scheduled to be broadcast nationally. Continuing from their roles on the former USL team, Tom Gelehrter calls play-by-play with Kevin McCloskey as color analyst. Lindsay Patterson serves as sideline reporter. Players and staff Roster }} Category:FC Cincinnati Out on loan Category:FC Cincinnati Technical staff Statistics }} Includes both the MLS and US Open Cup competitions Top goalscorers Supporters The club recognizes the following supporters' groups: Die Innenstadt, the Pride, Queen City Firm, the Bridge (formerly the Legion), the Briogáid (formerly the Bailey Bastards), Auxilia One (based in New York City), and Hangar 937 (based in Dayton, Ohio). Footnotes References | list= }} Category:Sports teams Category:Soccer teams Category:American soccer teams Category:Association football clubs established in 2018 Category:2018 establishments in Ohio FC Cincinnati Category:Soccer clubs in Ohio Category:Lindner family Category:FC Cincinnati Category:Major League Soccer teams